You and AmazingPhil : Imagine
by Philception
Summary: When you met Phil, how you became friends, how things get going...
1. Chapter 1

AmzingPhil Imagine:

You have been friends with Dan and Phil for quite a while now. You ran into Phil for the first time in a little shop near both your flats when you first moved to London. You literally ran into him, actually. Neither of you were paying much attention, and you each turned around you walked right into each other, knocking all of your things to the floor. After apologizing, and picking everything up you went your separate ways, but you couldn't stop thinking about this tall, and adorable guy.

About a week later you walked into each other again, only this time on the street. He apologized again, but then recognized you and introduced himself. "If I'm going to be bumping into you so often I should introduce myself. I'm Phil."

He has the _cutest_ grin and eyes that you practically got lost in the last time you ran into him. "I- I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you Phil."

"I have to get going, but I hope to see you again soon, (y/n)."

Over the following weeks you had been looking for Phil everywhere you went - in the shops, on the bus, on the street. It was just outside your flat about a month later when you saw him again, on your way home from work. It was raining (as always) and you didn't think he'd remember you, so you didn't say anything as you passed him. You were at the door to your building, searching your bag for your keys when you were tapped on the shoulder. You jumped and screamed a little as you turned around, as you had not been paying much attention, distracted by your own thoughts.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! You're (y/n), right?" It was Phil. He remembered you! You didn't know what to say to him, leaving you both just looking at each other, standing in the rain. "(y/n)?" he said your name questioningly, and you snapped out of your little trance.

"Phil, yes! Hi! What are you doing here?" You asked.

"Well, I was just walking home when I passed you, and I just wanted to say hi." He looked a little awkward now, like he didn't really know what else to say, or why he was standing there. "So… Hi then. I guess I should go…"

But you didn't want him to go, he'd been on your mind for over a month now, and now that he was finally standing right there you had no idea what to say, but you had to say something. "Would you like to come inside?" You asked without thinking. "It's cold and wet out here."

His face lit up then, and he grinned at you. _Even cuter than I remember…_ you thought. "That would be great!" he replied. You found your key and he followed you inside the building.

As you walked up the stairs you realized this may be the dumbest thing you've ever done. You don't even know this guy. He could be anybody. He could be a serial killer. A theif! What were you thinking? As you got to the top of the stairs where your door was you turned to look at him, and you remembered exactly what you had been thinking when you invited him in. You were thinking how cute he was, and how sweet he seemed. You were thinking that you wanted to spend a little time with him, and that you wanted to get to know him. So you opened the door to your flat and let him go in.

You both took your rain jackets, and your shoes off in the small entryway, and you set your bag down before walking into the lounge area. It wasn't much, just a small flat screen, a gray couch, and a coffee table. The walls were a light gray color, and you posters of the maps of the London Underground, the New York Subway system, and the Boston T decorating them. You also had a massive DVD collection on either side of the TV. "Wow." He said, walking up to the DVD's. "You have a LOT of movies." You laughed, watching him from the other side of the room. "They're mostly TV shows, but I do have a lot of them."

He spent a good three or four minutes looking over your collection (while you looked him up and down) before either of you spoke again. He turned and gave you that cute grin again, then quickly looked at the floor. "So…" he said, the strangeness of the situation sinking in.

"I was planning on ordering something to eat, and watching some TV this evening, if you'd like to join me for that…?" You said, your hopefulness showing on your face. "I'd love to!" He exclaimed, looking quite pleased at the idea. You smiled, because he was smiling, and then you both went into the kitchen to look at menus.

Phil ends up placing an order at his favorite place for chinese take away, but since you didn't have a menu for this place he decided what to order for the both of you. Now it was time to pick something to watch. Wondering what types of movies and shows he liked you let him pick the movie as well. As he scanned your collection again you watched him again. He was so tall, you only came up to his waist, but you loved tall guys. He had dark hair, all combed to one side, and it really suited him that way. He also had big hands, with long fingers. You sort of had a thing about hands (strange, but whatever. At least you didn't have some kind of foot fetish), and you liked his. They looked strong, but like they knew how to be gentle.

All of a sudden Phil got really excited, pulled a DVD off the shelf and just about skipped over to you. "You have the Buffy movie!" he exclaimed. You smiled, it was definitely one of your all time favorites, but you hadn't actually watched it in a couple of years. "I do! Would you like to watch it?" he nodded enthusiastically and you took it from him and put it in the DVD player.

"'I'll be right back." You told him, as the main menu popped up on the screen. "Make yourself at home."

You went down the small hallway of your flat and into your bedroom. You went right to the closet, and pulled out two large bins, picked them up and walked into the lounge with them. "What are you doing?" Phil asked, laughing and taking the bins from you. "What is in these?"

"They're blankets." You told him, and again you got to see that adorable grin.

"Please" he said to you, looking you directly in the eyes. "Please tell me we're making a blanket fort!"

You smiled. "I like the way you think, Phil."


	2. You and AmazingPhil : Imagine Chapter 2

AmazingPhil Imagine: Under covers

(This chapter is dedicated Mandi – Hope this is what you wanted!)

"Well, if we had a bottle of wine this might be the perfect evening in the whole world." Phil said, laughing and shaking his head as he set the bins down and opened the first one.

"Red, or white?" You asked him. He looked up with the biggest grin you'd seen so far. "White." He told you, and you went to the kitchen to pour half a bottle of moscato into two glasses.

After setting up the blanket fort around the couch and coffee table you drank your wine and learned a little bit about each other. You told him that you've just moved to London, and don't really know anyone in the area yet. He asks why you moved and you tell him about your job working at a local university. You ask him about his work, and he tells you that he works for BBC Radio 1. He tells you about his best friend and roommate, and he asks about your friends from back home. Before you know it you're not strangers anymore, and you need more wine.

As you're pouring the rest of the bottle into your glasses in the kitchen the intercom buzzes and it's the delivery guy with your food. You buzz him in and when he knocks at the door Phil tells you that dinner if on him and answers the door. When he walks back into the living room he's carrying four bags of food.

"What did you order?" You ask him. You can't imagine eating that much food, there must be at least three meals in each bag!

Phil looks a little sheepish and says "I just wanted you to be able to try all of my favorites…"

He is quite possibly the most adorable guy you have ever met in your life. You smile at him and tell him that you can't wait to see which will be your favorites.

You settle down to watch the Buffy movie and eat in the fort. For a while he tells you what things are as he feeds you bites of everything. You tell him what you love most (the egg rolls, the fried rice, and the stir fry) and then you just watch the movie, laughing and talking about the scenes you like best and comparing it to the show.

After you've eaten about as much as you can handle, and had enough wine to make you just feel the buzz you notice Phil has curled up on the couch and you decide to do the same. After a minute he pulls the "yawn and stretch" move and places his arm around your shoulder. You decide to take it a smidge further and cuddle up to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

You stay that way for a while after the movie is over. You feel so comfortable with this guy, even though you barely know him. There is just something about him…

Eventually you decide to look up to see if Phil fell asleep, but when you do you see that he's watching you with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hey." He says, as he gives you that adorable grin once more.

"Hey." You reply.

All you can think about is that grin. Those lips. They look so soft, and he smells so nice.

"What are you thinking?" he asks you. You have no idea how to answer. You look away for a moment, trying to collect your thoughts. When you look back at him you just can't help yourself. You lean closer and kiss him.

After you pull away you realize what just happened, and suddenly you're mortified. "I am so sorry." You tell him, moving away from him on the couch. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" He asks you.

"Why what?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I barely know you. I don't even know if you have a girlfriend!" and you're horrified as that thought occurs to you.

"(Y/n), I don't have a girlfriend. And I know that we don't know each other very well-"

"No, we don't. This _so_ isn't like me."

"Well it's not like me to come up to the flat of some girl I don't know, but for some reason this just feels… comfortable. You have no reason to be sorry. I think I might really like you."

"You do?"

"Yes." And then he moves closer, closing the space between you. "Is that crazy?"

"Probably," you tell him, and then lean in and kiss him again.

You turn so that you're facing him on the couch, one leg under you, the other on the floor. This time the kiss goes deeper. You place one hand on his chest, the other makes it's way to the back of his head, your fingers tangling in his hair. He place one hand on your knee, and his other hand rests on your hip. The way he's kissing you is so passionate, so intense that it feels like life support. If he pulled away you think might die.

His kisses move to your neck, going slowly to your ear. He breathes your name, sending shivers down your whole body. He nibbles at your earlobe and you feel a need below the waist. In this moment you decide to give yourself to this passion. You decide that you'll take this feeling as far as he'll let you, and when his hands start exploring your body you know that he's probably decided the same thing.

The hand that Phil had rested on your knee now moved up your thigh, and he was keeping a firm and steady grip there now. His other hand found it's way to your back, and moved under your shirt. As he lightly stroked your spine, and nibbled on your shoulder you let out a small and breathy moan. Your hand in his hair pulled slightly, and you think you may have heard a low groan come from him. _God_, you think_, I haven't been this turned on in…_ But you couldn't finish that thought. He moved his hand to your chest, caressing your nipple over your bra. His hands were so firm, but gentle. It was incredible.

After he starts kissing your lips again you find your hand slowly moving down his chest. Lower and lower until you reach his belt. You're so curious about what you'll find, but you don't want to rush through this part either. You decide to go for it, moving your hand past his belt. Soon enough you find his hard member through his jeans. _My is it long…_ You think to yourself, and he lets out a strangled moan. You continue rubbing him through his jeans, and start moving your kisses to his jawline. His stubble is just a little bit scratchy, but mostly you just find it hot. As you're kissing his neck you bite him, just a little bit.

He moans your name and you can barely handle it. You need to be closer to him. You need to surround yourself with the feel of him, with his scent. You push him back onto the couch, and sit on his lap so that you're straddling him. He clearly wasn't expecting you to take charge, as he looked surprised – but he also looked pleased. You lifted your arms over your head and gave him a mischievous look. He took the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, dropping it down near his feet before continuing to kiss you. His hands moved to the back pockets of your jeans as you unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

Soon your hands moved back to the middle of his chest where he had a patch of hair. _God is that sexy_ you thought as you started grinding your hips on him. You wanted to get rid of the rest of the layers between you. You needed to. You needed to feel his skin everywhere, you needed his touch on every bit of you.

Suddenly his actions became even more passionate. Even more urgent. He struggled for a moment with your bra, but as soon as he unclasped it he had your full breasts in his hands. "My god…" he said, looking into your eyes now. "You're so beautiful." And he kissed your lips lightly before moving his mouth to your right nipple. He sucked it, and gently moved his teeth over it, giving you a shiver of pleasure. Then he moved to the other, and repeated the process. Your hands were in his hair now, and you tugged lightly whenever he made you moan. Nobody had ever known how to touch you this way before, nobody had ever made you want them so badly.

After a few moments more he stopped and looked you in the eyes. He looked as though he were searching for something. As though he were searching for permission. You had no idea why, you assumed that your heavy breathing and your light moaning would be enough to let him know that he was so good at everything he was doing, but you gave him an encouraging smile anyway.

Then he lifted you, and changed your positions in one swift motion. Now you were lying with your back on the couch, and he was sitting up, unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans. You decided to follow suit, but as soon as you had unbuttoned your own jeans he laid a hand over yours. "Don't." He told you, his voice husky and deep. "Let me do that?"

_My god._ You thought again. _He just keeps getting sexier._ Once he was only in his bright blue briefs he turned back to you, bighting his lip. His hands moved to your jeans, and he unzipped them. When he started pulling them off you he looked into your eyes. His were dark, and he was still biting his lip as he pulled your jeans all the way off. After that he placed himself between your knees, his hands slowly stroking up and down your thighs. In the back of your mind you were very grateful that you had decided to shave that morning.

He kissed the inside of your knee lightly; looking up at you his intentions were very clear in his eyes. As he continued kissing lightly up your thigh you began to squirm. It took him much too long to reach the line of your lace panties. And then he began all over again at your other knee. You groaned, wanting him right then, and he chuckled darkly. The anticipation was killing you, and you began to beg.

"Please, Phil…. _Please."_

"Not just yet." He told you, and moved up to start kissing your neck.

You had just about given up hope that things would go any further when his hands moved to your hips and he began to tug on your panties. He shifted himself to his side and looked into your eyes again, wanting permission once more. You nodded slightly, and he removed the last bit of clothing you had on.

He lay on his side yet again, and this time he just looked at you. Normally you would feel incredibly self-conscious about this, but his eyes weren't judging. They were… _appreciative._ "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He told you. He placed his index finger on your bottom lip, then moved it down, running his hand between your breasts, down your stomach and stopped on your other lips. He was looking in your eyes as he started lightly rubbing your clit. It felt so amazing, his long fingers were very skilled. You still more though, and eventually you pulled him on top of you and began moving his briefs down his hips. He stopped kissing you and breathlessly asked if you had any protection. Luckily for you there were a couple of boxes of condoms in the drawer of the coffee table. Since you worked at a university you liked to keep condoms in your office for the students, and you had some extras that you were too lazy to take to the bedroom.

After he had rolled the condom on he moved back to you and was hovering above you. You brought your arms up enough to wrap them around his neck, and you kissed him deeply. He took his hardened length in hand and guided himself slowly inside you. You both let out long moans of pleasure. He was so long, and filled you so incredibly.

His thrusts started slow, and he kissed your neck while he moved in and out of you, but soon you needed more. Your need to come was becoming more intense, and you found yourself saying "Faster… faster." He followed your directions and took hold of your hips to give him more leverage. You had no idea how long you went on like this before you came; it seemed both like forever and no time at all. And there you were, coming apart underneath him. You cried out in pleasure, and pulled his hair as you came and this made him thrust even faster. It was like he was in a frenzy, and then he came not long after you had.

You both just lay there afterward, a tangle of limbs. You were quite tired now, and you were so comfortable. At one point he mumbled your name and you replied, but there was nothing after that, and soon you were asleep. You both stayed there, cuddling on your couch inside a blanket fort, until morning.


End file.
